Stars
by XiuMinSeok
Summary: Mereka berdua memiliki sebuah permohonan ke pada Tuhan. Permohonan yang hampir sama. Permohonan yang terdengar persis. Permohonan yang terdengar... miris.


Title : Stars

Author : XiuMinSeok

Length : Chapter

Genre : YAOI/Drama/Romance/Sad Story

Cast : BUKAN OFFICIAL COUPLE OF EXO Member. Siapa? (Temu kan di dalamnya)

Rate : T

Warning :

Yaoi, BL, Typo, No Siders

so don't like don't read!

XiuMinSeok

present

Stars

Prolog

Terinspirasi dari MV dan Lagu

JIN – Gone

Tapi alur cerita murni dari otak author sendiri

So DO NOT COPY MY FF

.

.

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER**

**EXO Member bukan punya author, tapi punya sang Pencipta, Keluarga, Sment**

**Author Cuma pinjam mereka buat FF ini doang**

**HAPPY READING**

Seoul.

Kota yang tidak pernah tidur.

Kota yang menyuguhkan keramaian,

Kota yang menyuguhkan hiruk pikuk manusiadi setiap sisi jalannya,

Kota yang selalu tampak cantik bahkan waktu di malam hari….

Tapi,

Dari itu semua,

Yang paling indah di waktu malam musim panas di kota Seoul adalah….

Langit…

Langit segelap kopi yang berkilauan karena bintang.

Langit yang menjadi atap bagi Seoul di waktu malam,

Selalu yang paling indah dari Kota Seoul.

Saat itu di salah satu rumah sakit di pinggiran kota Seoul, ada seorang namja yang berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya tempat ia dirawat. Dilihat dari posisinya, kamar namja manis itu terletak di lantai empat.

Manis? Ya, namja itu memang manis. Bahkan terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Lihat saja bola mata yang berwarna hitam—seperti langit malam kota Seoul—itu. Hidung yang sedikit mancung, kulit putih dengan bibir tipis berwarna merah. Warna merah yang seperti buah leci pertama di musim semi. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat karamel itu ia sisir ke atas. Hal itu malah membuatnya semakin menggemaskan alih-alih terlihat keren. Mengingat kalau tubuh kecil pria itu dibalut oleh baju kemeja tipis ala rumah sakit—kemeja yang bergambar mobil-mobilan, entah mengapa pria itu memilih kemeja untuk pasien anak-anak padahal ia sudah dewasa—lengkap dengan celananya.

Jendela kamar namja itu terbuka. Ia merasakan sengatan menggelitik dari udara panas yang menenangkan khas malam di musim panas di kulitnya. Angin sejuk dengan lembut menyentuh wajahnya, mengibaskan rambutnya pelan. Namja manis itu menarik napasnya panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan setelah beberapa detik menahannya. Ia melakukannya lagi sampai ia benar-benar rileks.

Kemudian….

Namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat langit malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang berkerlipan cantik di atas sana. Lalu ia mulai berdoa…

_Tuhan, bisakah jantungku berdetak lebih lama lagi? Sampai… sampai setidaknya ada seseorang yang maumelihat bitang-bintang indahmu itu bersamaku. Bisakah?_

Namja itu tersenyum kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya setelah ia meminum obat-obatnya. Selang beberapa saat namja itu kembali tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Apa? Iya. Dia memang sedang bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah.

Dan…..

Tepat di sebalah kamar namja manis tadi, ada seorang namja tampan yang menghuninya. Namja itu—anehnya—terlihat cantik dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Mata coklatnya senada dengan rambut pirangnya yang terlihat sudah sedikit pudar. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Walaupun dengan kemeja tipis ala rumah sakit—seperti namja manis tadi—itu malah menambah pesonanya.

Sama seperti namja manis tadi…..

Jendela kamar namja itu terbuka. Ia merasakan sengatan menggelitik dari udara panas yang menenangkan khas malam di musim panas di kulitnya. Angin sejuk dengan lembut menyentuh wajahnya, mengibaskan rambutnya pelan. Namja tampan itu menarik napasnya panjang kemudian menghembuskannya pelan setelah beberapa detik menahannya. Ia melakukannya lagi sampai ia benar-benar rileks.

Kemudian….

Namja itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, merasakan langit malam yang bertaburan bintang-bintang berkerlipan cantik di atas sana. Lalu ia mulai berdoa…

_Tuhan? Bisakah aku… sekali saja… melihat bintang-bintangmu?_

Namja itu tersenyum kemudian menutup jendela kamarnya dengan gerakan meraba dan sangat hati-hati. Ia menyeret langkahnya, membiarkan stick yang selalu dipegangnya untuk menuntunya mematikan lampu kamarnya.

Gelap…

Ia sudah biasa akan hal itu.

Selang beberapa saat namja itu kembali tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Apa? Iya. Dia memang sedang bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah.

To Be Continued….

Ini adalah FF Yaoi Romance yang terinspirasi dari lagu JIN – Gone. Lagunya benar benar bikin author menangis apa lagi setelah melihat MVnya. Author harap kalian menyukai FF author ini. *bow

Terima kasih telah membaca FF Romance pertama author. Terima kasih telah membacanya dari awal sampai akhir dan bukannya malah langsung merasa bosan karena tema dan alur cerita yang sedikit (sedikit loh) pasaran. Terima kasih, author cinta kalian.

#KECUP ehh ==" itu FF author yang lain. Untuk lanjutan dari The Perfect : "The Wolf" akan author publish secepatnya :3 ehhh malah promosi.

Udah ahh makasih yaa SEMUANYA untuk SEMUANYA !

**AND MY LAST WORDS**

**THANKS FOR READING :)**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE**

**#AEGYO BARENG XIUMIN**


End file.
